A new beginning
by TheCANDORwrites
Summary: Katherine Stewart was raised a Candor. However she has decided Dauntless is the faction she wants to belong to. She wants to be brave and more adventurous but how will she cope when she finds she is attracted to Dauntless's biggest mystery and adventure, Eric
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, here is my new story 'A new beginning' I recently started writing it and it's the first story I've enjoyed writing in the longest time so I've decided to post it! Please leave your thoughts in the review section cause I'd love to hear your opinion on it! **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy.**_

Chapter 1

(Tris's POV)

"Honey wake up, it's a big day!" my mother says cheerfully as she pulls open my blinds, making that horrible screechy noise as they open. What? What day is it? Is it my birthday?

"You need to get up or you'll be late for the ceremony" she continues perching on the edge of my single bed. Of course, the choosing ceremony, it's today. "I picked out something for you to wear." Oh great… "I know you already picked out your outfit but quite frankly that black t-shirt is awfully plain and to be honest doesn't suit you or make you stand out very much. So I swapped it for that lovely white blouse you never wore." Yes there's a reason for that… I can't help but feel slightly annoyed at her comment, it's my favourite t-shirt.

Although I know she's just being honest, like the Candor woman she is. I roll over and out of bed and am instantly blinded by the rays of light that are now streaming into my plain, simple bedroom. "Mum! You know it's my favourite." I can't help but moan back.

Looking at the blouse that is laid across my desk chair I can see why she picked it. It's beautiful and plain although very attention grabbing. However it's defiantly not practical, it looks ready to rip at any moment. "It's not at all practical mum!"

She knows I'm transferring to Dauntless; there isn't much I don't tell my mum. Plus she would know if I lied to her so there wouldn't be much point. I just count myself lucky that she and Dad are so supportive. Last I heard Amy Hart's dad is refusing point blank to acknowledge her or talk to her since he found out she was transferring to Amity.

"Oh I know but you need to look presentable!" she protests. "Just meet me halfway here?" she pleads grabbing my two hands in hers. "I let you keep your jeans." I can't help but smile at this.

Last night we were all discussing the fact that mum though wearing my black highwaisted jeans to the choosing ceremony was completely unacceptable and that I should wear a skirt. She would have gotten her way too if dad hadn't supported me on behalf of practicality.

Dad used to be a Dauntless before he transferred to Candor so I think he kind of understood that a skirt wasn't the way to go. "Fine I'll wear the blouse." I agreed. "As long as you plait my hair." I suggested with a smirk that I couldn't hide. My hair is dark red and very long so plaiting it was a chore and a half, it took ages. That and I secretly love when mum does my hair, it's strangely comforting.

Thankfully she agrees and soon enough I'm heading downstairs in my blouse and jeans. When I reach the kitchen my dad is sat at the breakfast counter reading the newspaper. "Good morning father." I say grabbing the reddest apple out of the fruit bowl. "Good morning sweet daughter of mine." He replies putting his paper down and smiling. "Big day today huh, you nervous?"

I hop up and sit on the countertop next to him and take a bit out of my apple. "Excited and prepared." I respond honestly. "Of course you are, that's my girl." He jokes standing to clear his breakfast bowl. "Can you really not tell me anything about initiation?" I whine.

He refuses to tell me anything because he claims. "That wouldn't be fair now would it?" I frown disappointed. "It's nothing you can't handle Red, just be your brave self and don't give up." I hate that nickname, he calls me it because of my hair and it annoys me to no end. "Dad you know I hate that nickname!" I say taking a bite out of my apple.

"Well _Katherine_ there's not much I can do about that." He accentuates my name with a smirk because he knows that I dislike my full name just as much. I glare back at him and he laughs, I guess I need to work on my glares then.

"Katherine please get off of the counter! Why can't you just sit on a chair like everyone else?" My mother asks as she enters the kitchen. "Ah but where's the fun in that." I joke back jumping off the counter.

"We need to go soon, unless we want to be late. So I suggest you hurry up and finish that apple." She says rushing to find her bag and coat. "I guess it's time to leave." I say to my dad sadly. I'm sad to leave my family and I know they are sad to see me go. However I'd be lying if I said I wasn't excited for joining Dauntless.

**Hey guys, so there it's is the first chapter to my new story. Firstly I should say I'm hoping for a least 5 reviews for this chapter, cause they let me know what you thought. Please be honest but respectful. I will try to update regularly cause this annoys me as a reader.**

**~theCANDORwrites~ Xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Tris's POV)**

**Hey Guys, here is the second chapter, hope your enjoying it so far if you are follow for updates.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy.**_

We take our seats at the choosing ceremony in the Candor seating area. Most Candor families are busy chatting but some sit in a silence that holds heavy disappointment. My parents are busy talking to another family next to them about how they haven't spoken in ages, I'm not really paying attention but I can't help but overhear bits and pieces; to be honest right now I couldn't be less interested.

Looking down at the 5 faction bowls I'm starting to become quite nervous, this is the biggest choice I will ever make. The crowd of Dauntless arrive together flooding through the doors in what my mother would call an unordered mess. However to me it looks anything but, unlike most other factions (Excluding Amity) they all look happy, free.

The room goes silent as the Dauntless enter almost as a sign of respect. I think everyone deep down is secretly in awe of the Dauntless even if they know they wouldn't belong there. The silence of the 4 other factions is quickly replaced by that of the Dauntless whose loudness easily compensated for ours.

What if I've made the wrong choice? Could I really fit in there or do I just wish I could? If anything the Dauntless sure are intimidating. I wipe my now sweaty palms on my trousers, my dad unfortunately notices.

"You know you aren't the only one who's nervous Red." He points out.

"What if I don't fit in there Dad? What if they don't want me? Confessing my worry takes a bit of weight of my chest but it makes me feel weak inside.

"Do you really think that your mother and I would be this ok with your choice if we thought it wasn't were you belonged. I've always known you would be Dauntless Red; you were always just a bit too adventurous and brave to be Candor. I think your mother knew it too even if she won't admit it." He adds "Besides if that's not enough, your tests results confirmed it."

He's right they did. I can't help but shiver in disgust as I picture the knife going into the dog and the painful whimper it let out.

"I know you can pass initiation Red, Just be yourself and remember what I told you." Be brave and don't give up. Dad has drilled the same thing into me for as long as I can remember and it got me through some pretty tough times.

He reaches over and grabs my hand giving it a squeeze. "Thanks dad." I say squeezing it back.

This year the ceremony is being held by Amity. Amity's representative, Joanna Reyes stands at the choosing table holding only a stack of cards. The room slowly quiets down signalling the beginning of the ceremony.

Joanna reads out the usual speech about the faction system and its purpose before calling out the first name. "Poppy Glass" a small Amity girl with long blonde hair stands with a smile plastered onto her face, typical Amity, she walk with a bounce in her step down to the stage. I don't think I could ever be Amity, they are sickeningly happy all the time. Like they are constantly high or something. No surprises when she chooses Amity.

I zone out for most of the ceremony, which seems to go on forever until finally.

"Katherine Stewart" shit, that's me. I slowly make my way out of the row and down the steps. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, watching my every move. Joanna hands me the knife and I make the small cut into my finger, deep enough to draw blood. I cast my eyes over all 5 bowls and move towards the Dauntless bowl.

My Dad was right, I do belong to Dauntless and I've known it for a while. I tip my finger over the burning coals and watch my blood drip into the bowls. I hear the sizzle and it comes into contact with the coals and suddenly the Dauntless cheer loudly.

I smile to my mother and father who look proud before turning to my new faction who welcomes me with various pats on the back. I take my seat among the Dauntless and Instantly know that I've made the right choice, this is so where I belong.

**Hey guys, so there it's the second chapter to my new story. Firstly I should say I'm hoping for at least 2 reviews for this chapter, cause they let me know what you thought. Please be honest but respectful. I will try to update regularly because this annoys me as a reader.**

**~theCANDORwrites~ Xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Tris's POV)**

**Hey Guys, here is the Third chapter, hope you're enjoying it so far if you are follow for updates.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy.**_

Everything happens so fast after the choosing ceremony, we Dauntless are up and out first; there is no time for goodbyes. Once outside we begin to run' each following those in front. I spot a few other transfers as we run through the city. From what I can tell they are most Candor and Erudite, a few amity. I notice there are no Abnegation. I pick up speed determined not to fall to the back of the group. Slowly I begin to make my way to the front of the group.

I've always been fast and had a good stamina when it comes to running but my downfall is that I'm not very strong and I'm quite light. We draw to a stop near some railway tracks and the Dauntless up ahead start to climb the iron frame of the railway. A few of the transfers are looking puzzled and a few, a group of Erudite are looking for another safer way up. Some things never change.

They're going to need to learn to adapt to the Dauntless way pretty quickly if they hope to succeed because by Dauntless standards this was the safest way up. i hear a train noise in the distance so I waste no time in beginning to scale the iron frame, which has perfect footholds for convenience.

Saying that, my stomach flips when I reach the top of the frame and I miss my footing and almost fall. Thankfully I feel a hand grab me last minute, together we pull me up and onto the platform.

"Thanks" I say, dusting myself off, the blouse proving once again how pathetic it is with a long scratch down the arm from where I pulled myself up on the corrugated iron. Taking a look at my potential saviour I'm amazed she was able to pull me up. I'm not heavy but compared to her I'm not exactly light.

The Amity girl is half my size and has a petite frame; like me she is build small. However unlike me she isn't particularly tall, she is at least a head smaller than me and looks to be. Right now she is trying desperately to get her long wavy hair out of hair face which is blowing wildly in the wind.

"Don't worry about it" she replies as she finally clears her face from the mass of hair.

"Here." I say, passing her the hair tie from my braid.

"Oh no it's fine, you need it for your hair." She refuses.

"My plait should hold, you're not going to get very far if you can see." Why won't she just take it she knows she needs it! People like this annoy me, people that know what they need to do but try and be all nice about it! Being nice all the time doesn't get you anywhere, it gets you taken advantage of.

"Here" I say thrusting it at her. Thankfully she takes it.

"Thanks I appreciate it; I'm Hope by the way." She says, sticking out her hand In a Dauntless greeting. One thing Amity's are really good at is accepting and recognising different greetings, I guess some things stick with you; it's hard to forget 15 years of being taught something.

I shake hopes hand. "I'm Katherine…" I answer but to be honest that seems way too formal to be Dauntless. "…But call me Kat." I continue. Yeah that sounds better. Hope seems to think so to as she nods her head with understanding.

Suddenly the train appears from around the corner and people start to run down the platform. "Why are they running?" I look to hope.

"I don't think the train is going to stop, come on." With the train fast approaching we start to run. Once we begin to run level with the train the first few Dauntless jump onto the Train and swing themselves in by the railing. I look around for Hope but she's gone. I will tire out soon if I don't jump now.

Copying the technique of the other Dauntless I grab the nearest railing and pull myself into the train using all of the little upper body strength I have.

"My guess is that those of us who didn't make it are probably factionless, I doubt there will be 'another train'" the Erudite girl next to me says. I really hope that Hope made it onto the train I'd be lying if I said I didn't quite like her, even if she is an Amity. Her platinum blonde hair is pulled back in a tight bun but a few hair have escaped and are stuck to her face with sweat.

Her head is tilted up as she leans it against the back wall. Once she has got her breath back she stands up and looks out the window. She is tall, very tall. Much taller than me, this is a first, with long thin legs and a willowy figure.

"What makes you think that I ask when my rapid breathing calms down.

"It'll have been part of initiation, Dauntless are ruthless like that." She answers.

"Where'd you hear that." I ask, trying to make conversation.

"Oh I read some stuff about their faction and its common sense really if you just look at them as a faction." She fires back.

"Erudite huh?" I ask with a smirk.

"Well apparently being Candor sticks too, Mrs. Speak my mind and be rude about it." She reply's with a smirk, not in a nasty way though.

"fair enough." She's right though, I never really noticed it before. From others maybe, but not myself.

"I'm Kat." I introduce myself standing up and holding out my hand.

"Dawn." She replies bluntly shaking my hand.

"Where do you think we are?" looking out the window I can only see the roofs of abandoned red brick buildings that were never repaired in the distance.

"God knows, Dauntless are very protective over the knowledge of the whereabouts of their compound." I quite like this girl, she is smart but she says it as it is without trying to sugar-coat it. Although she is defiantly someone I do not want to pick a fight with.

We stand in a comfortable silence for a while, processing everything that just happened. Hell, I just jumped onto a moving train! It's crazy but I think I'm gonna like it here.

**Hey guys, so there it's the third chapter to my new story. Firstly I should say I'm hoping for at least 2 reviews for this chapter, cause they let me know what you thought. Please be honest but respectful. I will try to update regularly because this annoys me as a reader.**

**~theCANDORwrites~ Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, here is my new story 'A new beginning' I recently started writing it and it's the first story I've enjoyed writing in the longest time so I've decided to post it! Please leave your thoughts in the review section cause I'd love to hear your opinion on it! **

**Ok soi just sort of realised that i'd be writing (Tris's POV) instead of Kats but its cool cause i'll do it frm know on! **

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**I don't own any of the characters, only the storyline! Veronica Roth wrote the Divergent Trilogy.**_

Chapter 4

(Kat's POV)

"what do you think will happen when we get to dauntless?" The erudite boy Dawn was talking to pipes up.

"god knows what they'll make us do, if its anything like this expect something big." Dawn answers.

I like dawn, she's not a bullshitter like everyone else she calls them as she see's them; no sugar coating. I respect that. I think she's probably the best kind of friend i can have here. Dauntless dont want bullshitters and foneys they want people who will get the job done with no fear, dawns someone who i can see having no fear.

"What do you think its like there?" The same boy asks

Dawn sighs "how am i suppost to know angus, im as cluless as you are."

"I'd guess its probably underground." I mutter

"what makes you say that candor?" Angus asks me.

"well dauntless base is a well kept secret so im guessingmit'll be underground where nobody can find it easy."

Dawn raises an eyebrow at me. "Honest and smart, your becoming quite the enigma."

i can help but smirk at that, candor are well known for making opinions not based on fact and rather on what we think is right. Cant argue there.

"some of us actually paid attension in faction studies" i say to dawn before turning to Angus

"And its kat." I say standing up

"angus." He says holding out his hand.

I take his hand and shake it. He's a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, erudite stereotype much, but he's quite strongly built for an erudite, with a firm handshake. He's what my dad would call a pretend threat. Someone who prends they're stupid and has no clue but is actually one of the highest competitors.

I dont think its me and dawn he's trying to fool though and if he is its definatly not working.

"look people are jumping!" Shouts another amity transer hovering by the door.

Theres an awful lot of amity this year.

Sure enough when we look the dauntless in the front trailer are jumping onto the nearby rooftop.

"do we jump?" I ask outloud

"i think we have too." Says Angus "like dawn said their dauntless, i doubt their stopping the train for us."

"If we get a running start we can easily clear the jump." Adds dawn

Realising she,s right the three of us line up at the opposite side from the open door, preparing to jump.

"theres no way im doing this, its a death sentance!" Shouts the panicked amity boy.

"if you dont jump thats it, there wont be a second chance." I shout back, the wind making it dificult to hear

"no i cant!" He shouts back

Theres no time to think, to help this boy. He made is own bed now he has to lie in it.

"we have to jump!" Shouts dawn over the relentless wind.

"3,2,1." Shouts angus and we take the run up and leap from the train onto the roof.

the next part is a blur until i hit the gravel paved rooftop roughly." The blouse doing jack all to take the hit.

my jeans offer me minimal protection around my legs.

as i look around i realise i got off much better than others around me, most with cuts down thier arms and on thier knees from the fall. So i get up.

Angus helps Dawn up and the three of us hesd toward the growing croud of transfers and dauntless born.

"So most of you have made it, it seems. But initiations not over yet, not even close." Says a voice from beyond the crowd.

i move in to see who's spewking to us. As i shuffle to the front of the crowd i spot the amity who i gave my hair tie too, im kind of glad she made it, regardless that she's an amity she did save my life.

I look at the tall dauntless who stands on the edge of the roof, he's very strong looking at his arms covered in tattoos. He is not the kind of person you want to end up in a fight with.

His face has a very sharp looking jawline and his hair is a dirty blonde mess that is in serious need of a brush or comb.

His eyes stand out the most though, looking over everyone with a piercing glance, like he hates all of us.

"so who's gonna jump first?" He smirks.

"Jump?" Shouts an erudite girl

"yes, jump. Off this building." He confirms. Still looking superior and smug.

"are you crazy we'll die!" The same girl shouts.

"maybe." The dauntless teases.

"right well we dont have all day so who's jumping first?" He asks again the angry bored look retuning to his face.

Nobody moves an inch, everyone as terrified as the next.

the the dauntless is beginging to lose his patience and someones gonna have to go first.

Besides they wouldnt let us jump if we were going to die,'there will be something like water to break the fall.

"Me." I shout stepping forwards.

the dauntless looks at me, scaning me over before laughing.

"You guys are going to let yourselfs get outshined by a pathetic candor."

what did he just call me.

"if im going first im hardly pathetic." I reply, glsring at him.

"On you go then." He jeers.

He doesnt think i'll do it!

i step onto the side of the roof before giving one last look to the dauntless.

"Don't underestimate me." I say to him with a smirk before front flipping off the wall.

I freefall for a while letting the adrenaline get to me only realising how stupid that was as im falling through the air flailing around. I struggle to turn the right way up before hitting what appears to be the netting at the bottom.

what was i thinking, being wrecklessly dangerous like that could have got me killed.

i'd be lying if that wasn't reslly awesome.

suddenlty i feel hands grab me and the net shifts and i fall into a net of arms. They set me down in front of a man with a pen and a notebook.

"welcome to dauntless, im Four. Name?"

"kat." I answer, the name definitely fits in better here kathrine is way to formal.

"Great just head over there towards that woman there, Tori."

i look to the woman who he points to amd begin to head towards her.

"first jumper Kat." Four announces to the crowd of watching dauntless.

i've done it im finally a dauntless.

**Hey guys, so there it's the fourth chapter to my story. Firstly I should say I'm hoping for at least 2 reviews for this chapter, cause they let me know what you thought. Please be honest but respectful. I will try to update regularly because this annoys me as a reader.**

**im also really sorry i know im terrible at updating but my lifes been on an emotional rollercoaster lately :(**

**im back now though and i will definatly try to update more regularly.**

**~theCANDORwrites~ Xx**


End file.
